


The Hot Sauce Incident

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Mentions of sexual activity, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Hot Sauce Incident

“What about McDonalds?” you asked from the backseat. “Wouldn’t you rather have a Big Mac?”

“Why? No. I want Taco Bell. I’ve been craving a Gordita all week,” Dean said.

“Dean please, I don’t want Taco Bell,” you insisted.

“It will take you five minutes to run in and get food. What’s the big deal Y/N?”

You sighed, sitting back in the seat and staring up at the restaurant through the windshield. You were going to have to tell them the truth. “I can’t go in there. I’m banned.”

Both Winchesters turned around to look at you. “You are banned from Taco Bell?”

“And the two of you are covered in blood and slime so you can’t go in. Drive over to McDonalds if you want fast food,” you said, hoping to avoid any further explanation.

“How did you get banned from Taco Bell?” Dean asked.

“Can you just let it go?”

“Nope,” Dean said grinning.

“Fine. Gabriel and I came here for our weekly date last Friday and we got kicked out and now we are banned from coming back. It’s really not a big deal.”

Now even Sam was grinning. “What did you two do?”

“Does it matter?”

“Now it does. Spill,” Dean demanded.

“I was giving him a hand job under the table and accidentally spilled some hot sauce on him, okay? When he cried out in pain the employees looked over and saw what we were doing. They agreed not to call the police but we aren’t allowed back.”

Both boys looked torn between laughing and wincing in pain.

“Wait, why didn’t he just zap you guys out of there?” Sam asked.

Your face was bright red by this point. “He was in too much pain.”

Dean lost it, leaning over the steering wheel laughing.

Sam was still laughing as he asked you “Are you banned from all Taco Bells or just this one?”

You crossed your arms scowling until they finally calmed down. “All.”

Both boys started laughing again.  
“A hand job in a Taco Bell? I’m glad you two are so classy,” Dean said between chuckles.

“He likes food and he likes sex, okay? Sometimes we combine them.”

“TMI Y/N, TIMI. Let’s just go over to McDonalds,” Dean said, pulling out of the parking lot.

 


End file.
